


Final Breath

by Amakai



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Implied Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine got me inspired when we were talking about taking a bullet for the famous guys we liked...and then I wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Breath

It was our last concert of the year. You and I were so excited. The others couldn't wait to get out on stage and sing for the last time in 2009.   
'Bill,' you said, 'Can you believe what a year it's been?'  
I smiled at you and said, 'Yea…it's been wonderful.'

You hugged me and we made our way on stage. The concert began like all the others have. Excitement rushing through our bodies and energy we've never felt before making us even more pumped up. I sing with all my heart, loving the fans screaming our names. 

But it all seems too good to be true. And then my heart stops…half way through the show, I see someone aiming a gun at you. Before I can think, I rush to you.

I cry out your name as the shot rings out and I freeze in front of you. Our eyes are both wide in shock and then they drift down to my stomach, I'm bleeding. You throw your guitar aside and pull me into your arms as you sink to your knees. 'Hold on Bill!' you cry, tears starting to pour from your eyes. The bullet wouldn't have even hit you. It would have hit your guitar…but I love you Tom…you mean the world to me and I'd do anything for you. 

The shouts and screams are dull to me. All I can hear is your voice and your sobbing as you struggle to stop my bleeding. 'Don't leave me baby brother!' you beg, pressing your hand against the wound. 

'Don't worry Tom…I'll always be with you…' I say softly, coughing some blood onto your white shirt. You cry harder, pulling me closer to you. My eyes fall shut, 'Always.' I whisper and I die in your arms…and there's no other place I'd rather be…in my last few seconds of life.


End file.
